


with you, i am home

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also... SURPRISE, anyway, broganes, even tho they are the most chaotic gays you will ever see, he definitely has a sweet tooth, i love keith and adam sm, i was super excited for this one, keith drinks coffee but it's not really coffee because it's mostly milk and you can fight me on that, lol Lance isn't explicitly mentioned in this one but you know who they're talking about, shiro and adam teasing keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day eight: home





	with you, i am home

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))))
> 
> (i'm not ready for s8 tonight so here's some nice happy fluff before it all goes down)

**Adam W > Keith K  
**December 8th, 9:48 AM 

 **Adam W:** [IMAGE SENT]

 **Keith K:** NO

 

Adam hardly even spares Keith a glance when he comes barrelling into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. “Adam, delete that picture _right now.”_

Shiro bursts into laughter from where he and Adam are sitting on the bed, hunched over the camera. “Told you that would get him in here.”

Keith considers chucking his handheld at him. “It’s not funny, Shiro,” he scowls. “Adam—”

“I think we’ll crop everyone else out of the photo and put it up on our fridge when we go back home,” Adam hums thoughtfully.

He doesn’t particularly protest or make any effort to stop Keith when he lunges across the room and snatches the camera out of his hands. They both watch amusedly as he squints down at the display; his eyes widen slightly and he can feel the color rising in his cheeks at the sight of himself in the picture that Adam had already sent him for several reasons: One, he’s not even looking at the camera. Two, the ridiculous Christmas sweater that he’s wearing. Three, the way his head is tilted to the side to look at Lance standing cheerfully beside him, arm slung over his shoulder. And four, Keith’s got this stupidly soft, affectionate, overly fond smile on his face—

“Oh my god, Pidge was right,” he mutters.

He makes a frustrated noise of protest as Adam deliberately plucks the camera back out of his hands. “You mean about the totally lovestruck look on your face?”

Keith splutters and Shiro starts laughing again. “I’m not _lovestruck_ —delete it, Adam, I’m not joking—”

“Keith, relax,” Shiro chuckles, leaning back on his hands as Adam grins again at the camera. “I don’t understand why you’re making this out to be such a big deal.”

Adam squawks as Keith swipes for the camera again. “Give me that.”

“I’m not letting you erase such a sacred image,” Adam objects, clutching the camera to his chest and leaning away. “You’ll be glad we made you keep this a few years down the road.”

He barely manages to pass it off to Shiro in time before Keith tackles him onto the bed. “Give it back!” Keith huffs in irritation and whips his head toward Shiro as Adam snickers underneath him, his glasses skewed on his nose from impact. “Shiro, I swear—”

Shiro snorts as Keith clambers off Adam and makes to grab at the camera again, holding it out of reach and pushing him back with his free arm. “Keith, _calm down.”_

Adam rolls away and leaps to his feet on the bed, leaning over Keith to take the camera from Shiro. “There’s nothing wrong with the picture! It’s not like I’m broadcasting it to everyone.”

“The way you’re always staring at him does the job anyway,” Shiro adds teasingly.

He just laughs as Keith shoves him in the shoulder and scrambles to his feet so he can try to wrestle the camera from Adam, struggling to keep his balance on the squishy mattress. “This is so not cool, guys!” Adam hugs it to his chest and squawks some more when Keith tries to wrench it away. “Adam, I will push you off this bed so hard—” He yelps when Shiro snakes a hand around his ankle and yanks him down, rolling over on top and holding his arms down. Keith squirms. “Shiro—”

“Please give up already,” Shiro sighs.

Keith gives up. He stops struggling against Shiro’s iron grip and sinks down against the mattress with a groan. “This is humiliating.”

He lets his head fall back and stares up at the ceiling in defeat as Shiro climbs off him and sits back up. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Keith feels his cheeks flush and he covers his face in his hands with another groan. “Please stop talking.”

"When did you finally figure it out?" The bed shifts and bounces a little beside him as Adam sits back down.

“Wh—” Keith drags his hands down his face and lets his arms flop out on either side of him. “How come everyone else already knew?”

Shiro squints at him. “Are you serious?”

“Oh my god,” Keith mutters. “Forget I asked.”

Adam pokes Keith in the side, and Keith scowls at him. “When’d you figure it out?” he asks again.

Keith scowls some more. Adam just keeps looking at him expectantly, until Keith huffs and goes back to glaring at the ceiling. “When we were—putting lights all over your stupid face,” he mumbles.

He grins. “Now _that's_ karma.”

Shiro props an arm on his knee and peers down at him. “Why are you so freaked out about it?”

“I’m not freaked out about it,” Keith protests, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m just—”

“Pidge said you freaked out yesterday,” Adam interrupts.

Keith makes a frustrated noise. “Why are we even talking about this? It’s—complicated.”

Shiro lets out a breathy laugh. “Complicated _how?”_

“You know exactly how,” Keith scoffs. “He’s still—hung up on Allura, or whatever.”

Adam and Shiro share an incredulous look, and then Shiro puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Keith,” he sighs.

Keith bristles. “Look, I’m not clueless.”

“Are you sure about that?” Adam raises an eyebrow.

“Oh my _god.”_ Keith rolls away from Shiro’s hand and presses his face into the sheets. “I didn’t come in here for you guys to make fun of me.”

Shiro stifles a laugh and pats his back. “Okay, okay, we’re sorry. We’re just glad to see that you’ve come to your senses.”

“I don’t like you,” Keith says, voice muffled.

He feels the mattress shifting again as Adam climbs off the bed and goes to put the camera away. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 _“No,”_ Keith huffs.

“I remember when I first realized I liked Adam,” Shiro hums, and Keith groans dramatically.

“Please don’t.”

“I think it was love at first sight, really.”

“Stop.”

“Decided he must be the love of my life.”

“Shiro, I’m literally begging you.”

There’s some more shifting as Adam returns and plops down on Keith’s other side, yawning loudly. “Speaking of, would the ‘love of my life’ mind making me some coffee?”

“Anything for you, babe,” Shiro says sweetly, and Keith is glad he still has his face smushed into the covers because he feels them lean over him for a quick peck.

“Gross,” he mutters, and then Shiro’s weight on the bed beside him disappears and there’s the sound of the door opening and closing as Shiro lets himself out of the room.

Adam lies down on his stomach beside Keith and nudges him in the shoulder. “Hey.” Keith turns his head enough to squint at him, thoroughly unamused, and Adam offers a sympathetic smile. “You know we’re just teasing.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Keith sighs, ignoring the lock of hair that falls into his face.

Adam clears his throat. “I did have a reason for you to come in here, though.”

“You mean other than to make fun of me?”

“Teasing,” Adam insists.

Keith raises an eyebrow as Adam moves to sit up, because he suddenly looks—nervous, maybe? He frowns when Adam glances toward the closed door. “Is everything okay?”

Adam just wordlessly slips a hand into the pocket of his pajama pants, and Keith’s gaze trails down to see him holding a small, blue velvet box in his palm.

Keith’s eyes go wide as he realizes—He flies up into a sitting position and stares, his mouth held open slightly. Neither of them say anything for a moment. All Keith can feel is his heart beating in his throat, and then Adam bites his lip and smiles a little shyly, which is almost unsettling because Keith’s never known Adam to be shy about _anything._

He glances toward the door again before looking back at Keith. “I just—I wanted to know how you would feel,” he says quietly.

Keith can’t close his mouth. He drags his eyes from the box and up to Adam, who’s still looking at him with the most hopeful look on his face, and that alone is ridiculous because—

“You were his family first,” Adam continues softly, picking nervously at the sheets, and Keith feels his throat starting to constrict. “And he was yours so, I thought I should ask.”

There’s a brief moment of quiet as they just kind of stare at each other, and Keith’s heart is welling up so quickly with so much emotion he thinks it might burst.

“Adam,” he chokes out, but his voice wobbles and he brings a hand to his mouth as a tear slips down his cheek.

Adam lets out a sort of breath of relief and reaches forward, curling his arms around Keith’s shoulders as he ducks his face into Adam’s chest and wraps his arms tightly around his middle. “Does this mean you’re okay with it?”

“Of course it does, you dimwit,” Keith’s voice cracks, and Adam laughs a little shakily. Keith tightens his hold and tries to hold back the rest of the tears filling his eyes, but he can’t stop them from leaking out the corners and sliding down his face. “You’re my family too.”

They pull away after another moment, and Adam smiles as Keith takes a breath to steady himself, quickly wiping at his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you cried.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles, but his mouth twitches up into a smile because he’s really just— _happy._ “When are you doing it?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Adam admits, drawing his fingers absentmindedly over the box in his palm. “I was thinking about Christmas Eve? But if I planned it for Christmas Eve then I might as well do it on Christmas, but if I planned for Christmas then come Christmas Eve I wouldn’t be able to wait long enough—” Keith huffs a laugh when Adam realizes he’s rambling and cuts himself off with a deep breath. “Anyway, I’m still deciding. New Year’s Eve is still an option, too.”

A thought pops into Keith’s head. “Is this the real reason you invited all of us to come stay up here?”

Adam’s smile seems to soften. “Partly.” Keith waits patiently as Adam bites his lip again and looks down, studying the box in his hands. “It was… hard. After he left for Kerberos. I was still at home, but it didn’t really feel like it, and it took me a while to realize that was because I had made _him_ my home.” Keith watches quietly as he rolls the box over into his other hand before continuing.

“I thought he was dead. For years, I thought he was dead and that I was never going to see him again, and that killed me because the last thing I said to him was that I wouldn’t be waiting for him when he came back, which—” He shakes his head. “That was a lie. I was always going to be waiting for him. I would’ve waited for him forever.”

Keith chews on the inside of his lip. “You didn’t have to,” he offers quietly.

Adam smiles again, but it’s a little sadder. “Maybe not, but I would have.” He stops fiddling with the box and takes a breath. “Anyway, my point is—when he finally came back with all of you right behind him, it was so obvious. It was _so_ obvious the way that he’d made a family out of you all, maybe even—” he pauses. “Maybe even a home. So it only feels right that all of you should be there.”

Keith swallows down the rest of the emotion climbing up his throat. “That—yeah. Yeah, he’ll be really happy. That’s gonna mean a lot to him.”

He smiles as Adam reaches over to squeeze his shoulder, and then they both start when they hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

“You haven’t even shown me the ring yet,” Keith whispers as Adam quickly slips the box back into his pocket.

“Later,” he mouths, and then Shiro is pushing the door open while somehow balancing two coffee mugs in his hands.

Keith and Adam share one more quick smile as Shiro comes over to the bed, oblivious to their previous conversation. He hums as he hands one mug to Adam. “For the love of my life,” he says, and Keith rolls his eyes dramatically when he leans down to kiss Adam. And then he blinks when Shiro hands the other mug to him. “And for you, even though you put way too much cream in yours for it really to be considered coffee.”

“I didn’t ask for any,” Keith says, slowly taking the mug from Shiro’s outstretched hand.

“You would’ve made some for yourself later, anyway,” Shiro points out, sitting down on Keith’s other side.

Keith can’t really argue. He can never help himself. “Um—thanks.”

Shiro just smiles and ruffles his hair, and Keith can’t find it anywhere in himself to be annoyed.

“Anything for you, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> (but did you catch that parallel at the end... i'm soft)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
